Cell Block Tango
Cell Block Tango 'è una canzone tratta dal musical ''Chicago e cantata dalle ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni (con Rory e Mike come ballerini) nell'episodio L'occasione di una vita, il diciottesimo della terza stagione. Shannon Beiste, la coach della squadra di football, è giù di morale per come l'ha trattata il marito. Per darle un po' di conforto, Roz Washington e Sue Sylvester ordinano alle ragazze di cantare una canzone focalizzata sul segno che gli uomini lasciano alle donne dopo aver distrutto i loro sentimenti. Santana, Sugar, Mercedes, Brittany e Tina cantano questa canzone, esibendosi con costumi provocanti. Nell'episodio la sequenza passa dall'esibizione delle ragazze ad alcune scene di Shannon a casa sua con il marito Cooter. Prima che termini la performance, Shannon lascia l'auditorium sul punto di piangere. Roz e Sue resteranno basite dal modo in cui le ragazze hanno mal interpretato l'assegnazione e soprattutto per l'effetto che hanno sortito sulla Coach Beiste. Il testo della canzone si compone di tante storielle, quelle raccontate da ciascuna delle cantanti. Considerando che la versione originale rasentava i sette minuti abbondanti, la regia ha deciso di tagliare molti versetti cosicché pure la versione rilasciata del Glee Cast è lunga poco più di quattro minuti. Testo della canzone '''Mercedes: And now, the six merry murderesses Of the Cook County Jail In their rendition of Brittany: Uh uh! Mercedes: "The Cell Block Tango" Tina: ''' Pop! '''Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina e Santana insieme a Brittany e Sugar: He had it coming, he had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it Santana: I betcha you would have done the same Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina (Brittany, Santana e Sugar): (He had it coming) You know how people have these little habits (He had it coming) That get you down like Bernie (He only had himself to blame) Bernie, he likes to chew gum,(If you'd have been there) No, not chew, Pop! (If you'd have seen it) So I came home this one day and I'm really irritated (I betcha you would have done the same) and I'm looking for a lil' bit of sympathy (He had it coming) And there's Bernie lyin' on the couch, (He had it coming) Drinkin' a beer and chewin' (He only had himself to blame) No, not chewin', poppin' (If you'd have been there) So, I said to him, I said (If you'd have seen it) "You pop that gum one more time" (I betcha you would have done the same) And he did (He had it coming) So I took the shotgun off the wall (He had it coming) And I fired two warning shots (He only had himself to blame) Into his head Tina e Santana insieme a Brittany e Sugar: He had it coming, he had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it I betcha you would have done the same Sugar (Brittany, Santana e Tina): (He had it coming) I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City (He had it coming) About two years ago, and he told me he was single (He only had himself to blame) And we hit it off right away (If you'd have been there) So, we started living together (If you'd have seen it) He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, and we'd have dinner. (I betcha you would have done the same) (He had it coming) And then I found out, (He had it coming) Single, he told me. Single, my butt! (He only had himself to blame) Not only was he married, oh no, he had six wives (If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it) One of those Mormons, you know (I betcha you would have done the same) So that night, when he came home from work (He had it coming) I fixed him his drink (He had it coming) As usual (He only had himself to blame) You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic Tina con Santana (Brittany e Sugar): He had it coming (Pop! Six! Squish!), he had it coming (Uh-Uh! Cicero! Lipschitz!) He took a flower (Pop! Six! Squish!) in its prime (Uh-Uh! Cicero! Lipschitz!) And then he used it (Pop!) and he abused it (Six!) It was a murder (Squish! Uh-Uh! Cicero! Lipschitz) but not a crime Santana: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen Carvin' up the chicken for dinner, mindin' my own business In storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage "You been doin' the milkman" he says He was crazy and he kept on screamin' "You been doin' the milkman" Then he ran into my knife He ran into my knife ten times Brittany e Sugar: The dirty bum (Tina: bum, bum, bum, bum) The dirty bum (Tina: bum, bum, bum, bum) Sugar: They had it comin', (Tina: They had it comin') Santana: They had it comin', (Sugar: They had it comin') Tina: They had it comin' all along,(Santana: They had it coming' all along) Sugar: 'Cause if they used us (Santana: Cause if they used us) Tina: and they abused us (Sugar: And they abused us) Santana, Sugar e Tina con Brittany: How could they tell us that we were wrong? Could you tell us that we were wrong? Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *La versione originale è circa 3 minuti più lunga di quella del Glee Cast; *Questa è la terza canzone tratta da Chicago e cantata nello show: la prima è Mr. Cellophane e la seconda è Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag; *Nell'episodio non sentiamo l'assolo di Sugar; *Le tre canzoni di Chicago sono una in ciascuna stagione; *Solo tre storie su sei sono raccontate; *Il testo della canzone è stato alterato. Non è la prima volta che succede; *Molti versetti sono stati tagliati oppure modificati per rendere le frasi più educate e meno volgari. Galleria di foto 0.jpg 74a4da87-5100-4451-ab1f-6605a00ccfdd.png 60068479_384x288_generated.jpg 301599148_640.jpg CBT14.png Cell_Block_Tango151.jpg CellBlockTango.jpg gle_318_performance_cell_block_tango_tagged_640x360_16433342.jpg Glee-3x18-Girls-Performance.jpg glee31813.jpg naya_rivera_cell_block_tango_17__3XYIM0m.sized.png CBT11.png 1020478_1336201796782_full.jpg 309787719_640.jpg BrittanyTango.png 130px-133,591,0,404-CBT1.png naya_rivera_cell_block_tango_4__GLgB8dR.sized.png naya_rivera_cell_block_tango_13__Rzx6bdY.sized.png CBTBrittany.png CBTSantana.jpg CBTTina.jpg Video Navigazione en:Cell Block Tango es:Cell Block Tango fr:Cell Block Tango Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Sugar Motta Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three